goldenthroatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Angela Lansbury
Angela Lansbury is an English actress. Biography Born in Regent's Park, London, she studied at the Webber Douglas School of Dramatic Arts and Feagin School of Drama and Radio, going onto to make appearances onstage in productions of Lady Windermere's Fan and an initial Academy Award nominated performance in Gaslight. She soon appeared in a number of films including National Velvet, The Harvey Girls and The Private Affairs of Bel Ami. From the 1960s, Lansbury became a musical theatre star, notably playing Mame Dennis in Mame. She also became recognised for her role as Jessica Fletcher in Murder, She Wrote and also for a number of voice roles, most notably as Mrs. Potts in Beauty and the Beast. In 2014 she was made a Dame for her services to acting. Singing A veteran of musical theatre, Lansbury first sang in her early role as Sibyl Vane in The Picture of Dorian Gray before her first major stage role originating the part of Cora in Anyone Can Whistle. This was soon followed by the leading role in the original production of Mame. She would also sing several numbers in Bedknobs and Broomsticks, and most notably created the role of Mrs. Lovett in Sweeney Todd: The Demon Barber of Fleet Street. Later, Lansbury sang in several animated films including performing the title song in Beauty and the Beast and singing in Anastasia. She also played the titular character in Mrs. Santa Claus. Film The Picture of Dorian Gray (1945) *Goodbye, Little Yellow Bird (solo) Till the Clouds Roll By (1946) *How'd You Like to Spoon With Me? (contains solo lines) Bedknobs and Broomsticks (1971) *A Step in the Right Direction (solo)(cut) *The Age of Not Believing (solo) *Eglantine (duet) *The Beautiful Briny (duet) *Substitutiary Locomotion (contains solo lines) *Nobody's Problems (solo)(cut) The Pirates of Penzance (1983) *When Frederic Was a Little Lad (solo) *Oh False One, You Have Deceived Me (duet) *Now for the Pirate's Lair (contains solo lines) *When You Had Left Our Pirate Fold (contains solo lines) *My Eyes are Fully Open (contains solo lines) *Away, Away, My Heart's on Fire (contains solo lines) *Act II Finale A Talent for Murder (1984) *I Can't Give You Anything But Love, Baby (solo) Beauty and the Beast (1991) *Be Our Guest (contains solo lines) *Something There (contains solo lines) *Human Again (contains solo lines) *Beauty and the Beast (solo) Mrs. Santa Claus (1996) *Praise Mrs. Claus (contains solo lines) *Mrs. Santa Claus (solo) *Avenue A (contains solo lines) *Almost Young (contains solo lines) *Time For A Vote (contains solo lines) *Whistle (duet) *He Needs Me (solo) *The Best Christmas Of All (duet) Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas (1997) *Deck the Halls (contains solo lines) *As Long as There's Christmas (contains solo lines) Anastasia (1997) *Once Upon a December (Prologue)(duet) *Once Upon a December (Reunion)(duet) Television The Danny Kaye Show (1964) *A Ruddy By the Name of You (duet) The Julie Andrews Hour (1973) *I Don't Want to Know (solo) Murder, She Wrote (1987) *Early One Morning (solo) *How'd You Like to Spoon With Me (solo) Stage Anyone Can Whistle (1964)(originated the role) *Me and My Town (contains solo lines) *Miracle Song (contains solo lines) *A Parade in Town (solo) *I've Got You to Lean On (contains solo lines) *The Cookie Chase (contains solo lines) Mame (1966)(originated the role) *It's Today (contains solo lines) *Open a New Window (contains solo lines) *The Man in the Moon (contains solo lines) *My Best Girl (duet) *We Need a Little Christmas (contains solo lines) *Bosom Buddies (duet) *That's How Young I Feel (contains solo lines) *If He Walked into My Life (solo) *It's Today (Reprise)(contains solo lines) *Open a New Window (Reprise)(solo) Dear World (1969)(originated the role) *Each Tomorrow Morning (contains solo lines) *I Don't Want to Know (solo) *Garbage (contains solo lines) *Dear World (contains solo lines) *Kiss Her Now (solo) *The Tea Party: Pearls (duet) *The Tea Party: Thoughts (solo) *And I Was Beautiful (solo) *One Person (contains solo lines) *Finale Lady in the Dark (1969) *One Life to Live (duet) *It Looks Like Liza *This Is New (duet) *The Princess of Pure Delight (contains solo lines) *This Woman at the Altar *The Saga of Jenny (contains solo lines) *My Ship (solo) Prettybelle (1971)(originated the role) *Picayumi Gazette (contains solo lines) *Manic Depressives (solo) *To a Small Degree (solo) *How Could I Know What Was Goin' On? (solo) *I Never Did Imagine (duet) *In the Japanese Gardens (solo) *I Met a Man (solo) *The No-Tell Motel (contains solo lines) *I'm in a Tree (solo) *When I'm Drunk I'm Beautiful (solo) *Prettybelle (Finale)(duet) Gypsy (1973) *Some People (solo) *Some People" (reprise)(solo) *Small World (duet) *Mr. Goldstone, I Love You (contains solo lines) *You'll Never Get Away From Me (duet) *Everything's Coming up Roses (solo) *Madame Rose's Toreadorables (contains solo lines) *Together Wherever We Go (contains solo lines) *Small World (reprise)(solo) *Rose's Turn (solo) Sondheim: A Musical Tribute (1973) *Me and My Town (contains solo lines) *A Parade in Town (solo) The King and I (1978) *I Whistle a Happy Tune (duet) *Hello, Young Lovers (solo) *The Royal Bangkok Academy (contains solo lines) *Getting to Know You (contains solo lines) *Shall I Tell You What I Think of You? (solo) *Hello, Young Lovers (reprise)(solo) *Song of the King (duet) *Shall We Dance? (duet) *I Whistle a Happy Tune (reprise)(solo) Sweeney Todd: The Demon Barber of Fleet Street (1978)(originated the role/video) *The Worst Pies in London (solo) *Poor Thing (solo) *My Friends (duet) *Pirelli's Miracle Elixir (contains solo lines) *Wait (solo) *Epiphany (duet) *A Little Priest (duet) *God, That's Good (contains solo lines) *By the Sea (duet) *Not While I'm Around (duet) *Parlor Songs (duet) *Searching (contains solo lines) *Final Scene (contains solo lines) *The Ballad of Sweeney Todd (seventh reprise)(contains solo lines) You're Gonna Love Tomorrow (1983) *Send in the Clowns (solo) A Little Night Music (2009) *The Glamorous Life (contains solo lines) *Liaisons (solo) *A Weekend in the Country (contains solo lines) Albums The Beggar's Opera (1981) *Our Polly is a Sad Slut (contains solo lines) Gallery lansburysibyl.jpg|'Sibyl Vane' in The Picture of Dorian Gray. lansburylondon.jpg|'London Specialty' in Till the Clouds Roll By. lansburycora.jpg|'Cora Hooper Hoover' in Anyone Can Whistle. lansburymame.jpg|'Mame Dennis' in Mame. lansburyprice.jpg|'Eglantine Price' in Bedknobs and Broomsticks. lansburyanna.jpg|'Anna Leonowens' in The King and I. lansburylovett.jpg|'Mrs. Nellie Lovett' in Sweeney Todd: The Demon Barber of Fleet Street. beggarsopera1981.jpg|The Beggar's Opera (1981 studio cast). lansburyruth.jpg|'Ruth' in The Pirates of Penzance. lansburyroyce.jpg|'Royce McClain' in A Talent for Murder. lansburyfletcher.jpg|'Jessica Fletcher' in Murder, She Wrote. lansburypotts.jpg|'Mrs. Potts' in Beauty and the Beast. lansburyclaus.jpg|'Mrs. Santa Claus' in Mrs. Santa Claus. lansburydowager.jpg|'Dowager Empress Marie' in Anastasia. lansburyarmfeldt.jpg|'Madame Armfeldt' in A Little Night Music. Lansbury, Angela